A computer mouse is a device used in conjunction with a computer to manipulate application software and/or a computer operating system to reduce keystrokes and, in general, make computers more user-friendly. A mouse device can be used to move a cursor around a computer text display and/or graphics display. Different types of mouse devices have been integrated into laptop or notebook computers, such as: pointing sticks, glide points, and track balls, to provide the user the convenience of travel without the necessity of multiple attachments. Current mouse designs on laptop computers provide left and right buttons and a separate touch pad, pointing stick, or trackball. Pointing sticks are typically joy sticks which are located in the keys of the keyboard and used to move the cursor. Separate press and hold buttons are provided. A trackball is a ball located in the mouse device which is rotated to move the cursor. The trackball also has separate press and hold buttons. Glide points, touch pads, touch panels, or touch screens are touch sensitive pointing devices used for positioning the cursor. There are separately located touch and hold mouse buttons. One drawback of these mouse designs is that the use of two hands is generally required for manipulating the left and right buttons when used in conjunction with the pointing device to perform operations, such as highlighting a selected portion of a document for printing. In this case, the left mouse button, for example, is depressed and held down with one finger of one hand of the user while another finger on the other hand of the user is used to manipulate the pointing device to direct the cursor to highlight the desired section for printing. Some users of this mouse design are able to use and manipulate the mouse using one finger on a mouse button and a second finger from the same hand on the pointing device to manipulate the cursor or screen selector to highlight the desired text. However, the buttons cannot be manipulated easily by using one hand due to the hand and finger positioning and coordination required of the user. Because of this, problems and errors have and continue to occur whether the user manipulates the mouse with one or two hands. For example, users of the prior art mouse devices, which require the user to hold down the mouse button while using the pointing device to manipulate the cursor or screen selector, may inadvertently release the mouse button being held down which terminates the operation. This can result in files being misplaced or stored in an erroneous location, inserted into other files, or completely deleted. Using such prior art mouse devices is inconvenient and cumbersome. The present invention overcomes the drawbacks noted above.